


I Guess Saturday Nights Are NOT Alright For Fighting

by BriMarie



Series: The Book of Love: Rini Drabbles [10]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Disney, F/M, Fluff, Nini Salazar roberts - Freeform, fight, high school musical the musical the series - Freeform, hsmtmts, ricky bowen - Freeform, rini - Freeform, rini is endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMarie/pseuds/BriMarie
Summary: Ricky worries Nini after he appears at her house covered in bruises after he got in a fight.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Series: The Book of Love: Rini Drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757938
Comments: 12
Kudos: 50





	I Guess Saturday Nights Are NOT Alright For Fighting

**Author's Note:**

> I laughed at the title of this when I came up with it.

Nini practically drops her cookie sheet when her long time best friend comes into her house at 8 pm limping with bruises all across his face.

He makes an innocent smile when he sees Nini staring at him as if he doesn't look like someone just jumped him.

"Hey Neens, the cookies smell good."

She carelessly sets the sheet on the counter caring more about the teen in front of her and walked up to him. "Ricky what the hell happened to you?!"

She lightly rested her palm on his face where she sees a bruise forming. He winces, but tries to play it off. 

"Oh you know, just the usual Saturday night brawl at the park."

She doesn't crack a smile at his little joke and instead gives him an unamused expression.

"Ricky who did this to you?!"

He shrugs nonchalantly. "It was no one Neens. I just had a really nasty fall on my way here. That's all."

She scowls at him. "You don't think I'm seriously that stupid do you?"

"Nini, really don't stress. I've had worse injuries than this. Hey remember when I broke my wrist and sprained my ankle when I knocked over your lemonade stand? That was wayyyy worse than this."

"Ricky."

"Hey those cookies ready yet? I'm starving."

"Ricky! Stop trying to change the subject. Besides, even I know you couldn't possibly hurt yourself like this by a simple fall on your way here, so spill."

They got in a staring competition both not wanting to crack first. When Nini clenches her jaw, he finally lets out a defeated sigh.

"Okay so maybe I was hit by someone on my way here."

"Anyone we know?"

"Uh yeah a few annoying ass kids from our school. It's really nothing Neens. You should see those guys. I promise they're in worse shape."

She folds her arms. "Ricky why'd you get in a fight and especially with more than one guy?"

She noticed he began to blush, and he averted his eyes from her. She assumed it must've been a fight over something embarrassing.

"You won't like it."

She furrows her brows. "Why wouldn't I like it?"

"Because..."

"Because what?"

"I just know you won't like it okay! Can we just drop it?"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

They both are breathing heavily and their faces are red. She stomps over to the cookie sheet and aggressively takes them off the sheet to place them on a small platter she had ready for them.

She didn't spare him a glance as she walked to the couch with the platter in her hand. She turned on the TV, and didn't even bother to change whatever station was already playing because she was too consumed with her anger for him. 

His breathing finally begins to slow down to its normal pace, and his face turned back to its regular color. He longingly looks over at his angry best friend. He walks over to the living room and sits on the opposite side of the couch knowing she would make him move away from her if he got too close.

They sit there looking at the screen not actually paying it any attention. He would sneak a few glances over at her to see if she calmed down, and judging by her demeanor she wouldn't be cooling down anytime soon unless he spoke up. He rolled his eyes in the back of his head. He can't take this hostility and distance any longer.

"Dammit Neens, I got in a fight over you! There are you happy?"

She finally turns her attention to him, and her expression softens.

"Me?!"

"Yes you."

She goes silent for a second before scooting a little closer to his side of the couch.

"What were they saying about me?"

His blush from earlier returned, and he started shaking his leg nervously. He stared down at his shoes. 

"They were saying pretty...provocative things."

She's confused at first, but then blushes when she realizes what he meant.

"They kept talking about you like some kind of piece of meat or whatever. I just can't stand that they were saying such inappropriate things about your body behind your back. I just couldn't stand there and do nothing, so you know..."

"So you hit them?" She finishes for him.

"Yeah. It was two against one but I ended up being victorious even though it probably doesn't look like it." He pointed at the scars on his face.

She sighs and makes her way over to him. She slips her hand into his like she always does and gives it a light squeeze. 

"I'm honored that you would defend me, but you don't have to fight my battles for me. And so what if a couple of pervs were saying some nasty things about me? I can't stop someone from thinking and saying what they feel about me and neither can you."

She gently turns his head to face her and she couldn't stop the smile that crept on her face when she sees his gorgeous eyes.

"Nini, I'll always defend you. It's literally not in my biology to not feel the need to have your back no matter what." 

She puffs air from her nose and presses a light kiss on his bruised cheek. "Thank you my knight in shining armor, but I beg of you to not fight in my honor. I much prefer to see you not beaten up at all even if you won the fight. Can you promise me that?"

He makes an unsure face, but soon gives her a smile and nod. "If that's what you want, I'll do it. Your opinion is more important to me."

He holds up their joint hands to his lips and kisses the back of her hand not breaking eye contact with her. She brings him into a hug careful not to accidentally hurt him. When the hug ends, neither fully let go of the other since both loved the feeling of each other's touch.

She reaches for the platter of cookies and puts it in between them. He smirks as he picks up a cookie.

"Are these for me?"

"Maybe."

"That's a definite yes."

"Just eat your damn cookies Bowen."

"Ha I tricked you into saying your damn cookies confirming my theory. Court dismissed; bring in the dancing lobsters."

She playfully shoved his arm, and he chuckled. He brought her closer to him so that her head was on his upper chest so he can rest his head on top of hers.

Cuddling with Nini was always his favorite pass time no matter what he was feeling that day. She naturally brought out the calmer side of him with her presence. She was the light at the end of the tunnel. She meant the world to him, and he'd do anything necessary for her.

And as he looked down at the girl he admired more than anyone, all he could think was that she was definitely worth fighting for.

As if she could feel his gaze on her, she looks up at him. He doesn't even bother to pretend like he wasn't just admiring her. 

She pokes his cheek. "What're you looking at?"

He gives her a peck on the forehead. 

"Perfection."

**Author's Note:**

> If you understand the dancing lobsters joke, you’re superior and probably qualify for a veterans discount.


End file.
